


To Fight for a Moment More

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kinda, More bittersweet, alzheimer's, early early stages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene between Peggy and Angie when they first confront the possibility that Peggy may have Alzheimer’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fight for a Moment More

Peggy woke up to an empty bed yet again. As of late, Angie had been rising earlier and earlier, and was now consistently waking up before her. It worried Peggy endlessly. When they first started sharing a bed, Peggy — having been trained to always wake before five — would have the luxury of watching the younger woman sleep beside her. The sight had always taken her breath away. Golden-brown curls half covering her face, a slight part of the lips, limbs carelessly draped over Peggy. They had both been so young then.

But time was making itself known. Peggy could hardly care about wrinkling skin or graying hair — Angie still looked as beautiful as the day she met her. For seventy years, Peggy had lived without fearing her growing age, but recent events had changed that.

Alzheimer’s. The doctors were still unsure if that was the cause of her recent cognitive challenges, but the moment they offered it as a possibility, Peggy knew. Her mother’s family had long since been afflicted with the disease, although Peggy never considered the possibility she would inherit it.

A small part of her was frightened of what it would be like to progress through the stages, but what she feared more was Angie having to bear witness of her submission to the disease. Being aware of it so early would help slow it’s progress, but there was no way to stop it. One day, Peggy would succumb to the disease.

Peggy forced herself out of bed. It would do her no good to sit and wallow in pity, especially when she had a wife somewhere to find. While she was still capable of forming and retaining memories, Peggy intended on spending all of her time with her loved ones, and at the top of that list was Angie.

She pulled on a robe and climbed down the stairs slowly, tracing the bannister with her fingertips. Decades ago, she would her children for sitting and sliding down them. And every year, Angie would pull out tinsel from the attic and weave it through the spindles. They had once argued over how over-decorated their house was during the Christmas season — an argument Angie had won.  Peggy wondered how long she would retain those memories.

She found Angie sitting in the kitchen, brewing coffee. Even from across the room, she could see Angie’s hands shaking.

“Angie?” she asked gently.

The other woman had apparently been unaware of her presence, and jumped at the sound. She turned around with a small, nervous smile.

“Mornin’, English,” she said, and Peggy could hear a hollowness to her voice. “You scared me there, for a second. Want any coffee?”

“Please,” Peggy half-whispered, taking a seat at the breakfast table. She watched as Angie idly moved through the kitchen, running her hands over everything to make sure it was all in place. Empty movements, Peggy thought, to distract herself from something.

When she handed Peggy her mug, Peggy placed a hand against her forearm and looked up at her with pleading eyes. “Sit with me. Please?”

Angie’s features softened slightly and she nodded. “Just let me clean up, alright?”

“I’ll get it when we’ve finished,” Peggy told her. “Right now, I just want you near.”

It was painful to watch the hesitation in the other woman as Angie took the seat next to her. Ever since the doctor’s visit, Angie had been acting strangely, although Peggy could hardly blame her. If it had been Angie who was showing symptoms, Peggy wasn’t sure what she would have done.

“You are beautiful.” It was true. Angie was the very definition of aging with grace, even if she wouldn’t admit to it.

“You’re awful sentimental this mornin’,” Angie shrugged. Her age had always been a sensitive topic for her, due to the pressures of the stage. Still, Peggy couldn’t help but say it.

“You were shaking when I came downstairs,” Peggy said quietly, reaching out for Angie’s hand. It was given reluctantly, she noted. “What’s wrong, love?”

Angie stared at her with the large, blue eyes Peggy had completely fallen in love with. Even glassy and brimming with tears, they were striking.

“I’m scared,” Angie admitted after a long moment of silence. “I don’t wanna lose you.”

How long had she been holding onto those words, Peggy wondered. It had been over a week since they returned from the doctor’s office with the news of a possible diagnosis, and the topic had gone all but un-discussed.

Peggy wanted to hold Angie tightly and promise her that they would find a way to beat it. That everything would turn out alright, they just needed a little more time. But a very long time ago, Peggy had promised to not lie to Angie. Angie deserved the truth.

“I’m scared, too.”

Angie bit down on her bottom lip to avoid crying, but the effort proved unsuccessful. Peggy leaned forward to brush away the tears with her thumb, cradling Angie’s face in the process.

“I love you so much,” she whispered with all the affection she had. “I promise you I will fight this, even if it only means I get to spend another moment with you.”

“Promise?”

“With every fiber of my being.”

In the back of her mind, Peggy knew it was an unreasonable promise to make. A great deal of the the disease’s progress was not something she could control, but she would try.

Angie smiled at her and kissed the palm of Peggy’s hand, holding it against her lips for a long time before finding her voice again. “The grandkids are comin’ over today. I promised them we’d make cookies.”

“Did you now?” Peggy was thrilled to see a real smile adorn her wife’s face. “I’ll be sure to stay out of the kitchen.”

Normally, Angie was the one imposing the banishment.  _“That’s not food, English. That’s gruel,”_  Angie once told her. But she was shaking her head fiercely in that moment, still holding onto Peggy’s hand tightly.

“I’m not lettin’ you out of my sight,” Angie said firmly.

Peggy smiled sadly at the other woman. It warmed her heart to feel the press of Angie’s lips against her skin again, and to hear the possessive layer in her tone, but it also brought a bittersweet feeling with it. This was the Angie she had fallen in love with, built a life with, held and loved through so many years of chaos. When she retired from S.H.I.E.L.D., only just last year, she had hoped to finally share some calmer times with Angie. It seemed that life had other plans, although she tried to force herself to remember that she still had time. It wasn’t an official diagnosis. There were other possibilities, however slim, and even if it was Alzheimer’s, the progression could move slowly. God willing, she could spend several more years holding onto the life they shared and all its memories.

“I still can’t bake,” Peggy reminded her, vaguely teasing.

Angie laughed lightly and shrugged. “You can do the dishes.”

Peggy joined in with her laughter and squeezed Angie’ hand once. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” For those words alone, Peggy would fight.

**Author's Note:**

> I am really bad at uploading things on here, aren't I? I don't do it when I ought to.  
> Welp, hope you enjoyed this. You can follow me at rosebythesea.tumblr.com if you liked this - because I highly doubt I'm going to remember to post all of my things on here.


End file.
